Faction
|appearances = Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Faction Custom Faction Custom Donk |related = Willard Marbelle Majestic Sabre |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 (GTA IV) 4/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Faction |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = faction |handlingname = FACTION |textlabelname = FACTION |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 30 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Willard Faction is a two-door muscle car debuted Grand Theft Auto IV, and was later added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Faction is designed as a 1980's American sports coupe, which resembles a (similar to the Majestic in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). Details and portions of the design take cues from the . The Faction is depicted with a simplistic body, characterized by its bent grille, front end fog lights and a roof, along with plate holders and the "Liberty City Willard" badging on the rear one. Some Factions are also equipped with a small hood scoop. The Faction appears with many minor cosmetic accessories and adjustments: *A version with a primary-coloured roof and glass T-top. *A version with a secondary coloured roof and glass T-top. *A version with a primary coloured roof and solid T-top. *A version with a secondary coloured roof and solid T-top. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car retains its design from Grand Theft Auto IV. However, thanks to GTA V's enhanced graphics and textures, the Faction is now overall better detailed than its previous appearance. The car may spawn with the solid T-top, a glass T-top or no panels, which can be changed at Los Santos Customs. Color distribution is the same as in GTA IV, with the roof and pilars painted with the secondary color. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Powered by a 400hp turbocharged V8 engine, the Faction is a fun car to drive with a high-torque engine up front. Combined with the FR drivetrain, handbrake turns are smooth yet controllable. The brakes have good stopping ability. Its top speed is reached fairly quickly thanks to its light body weight. It shares the smooth, high-revving engine sound with the Sabre and the Ruiner. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car is powered by a hefty single overhead camshaft turbocharged V8 with a large air intake centralized on the engine bay. Just like its badges state, a turbocharger is present to the bottom left of the engine. The car has average performance. The Faction's acceleration is pretty slow and poor for its class, yet still has enough power to backfire when revved, despite this, the car's power is unable to allow good take-off and traction is minimal; the car struggles to drive up gradients more than around 30 degrees. Its top speed is acceptable, and is very similar to its IV generation. Braking is also average, nothing too special but enough to bring the heavy car to a stop in an acceptable amount of time, being much better than the GTA IV variant. The normal version of the Faction is not advised for long-term usage because this vehicle is extremely sensitive to minor imperfections in the road, and has a tendency to be sent into the air because of an imperfection, especially curbs. The engine sound is rather unique, in that it shares elements (such as the backfiring stages and high-revving stages) from the Dukes, but also has the low-revving/idle sound similar to that of the Blade and Buccaneer. Purchasing a big-bore exhaust will make the engine sound more powerful, as well as giving the car much more horsepower and making the engine sound very similar to the Marshall's. GTA Online Overview Turbocharged V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Faction-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' FactionSolidRoofPrimary-GTAIV-front.png|A Faction with a primary coloured roof and solid T-Top in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) FactionGlassTTop-GTAIV-front.png|A Faction with a primary coloured roof and glass T-Top in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) FactionSolidRoofSecondary-GTAIV-front.png|A Faction with a secondary coloured roof and solid T-Top in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) FactionGlassRoofSecondary-GTAIV-front.png|A Faction with a secondary coloured roof and glass T-Top in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Majestic(Faction)-wrecked.png|A wrecked Faction. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Benny'sOriginalMotorWorks-UpgradeFactionCustom-GTAO.png|Upgrading the Faction to the Faction Custom at Benny's Original Motor Works. Faction-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Faction on Benny's Original Motor Works. Faction-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Faction on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns commonly across Alderney and Broker. *Driving a Sabre or Ruiner will make the Faction spawn more frequently. *Spawns in traffic during multiplayer. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Benny's Original Motor Works for $36,000. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Faction fetching $1,800. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Faction are: **''GTA IV: Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. **GTA Online: Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics and The Lab. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *Beater Sabres in GTA IV seem to have been repaired using parts from the Faction, including a cowl induction hood. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Faction in GTA Online retains the rear license plate surround label "Liberty City Willard", most likely symbolizing that this could be a special vehicle imported from Liberty City. *The Faction, as well as its lowrider and donk variants, spawns with a uniquely high-pitched horn, similar to those on motorcycles. *Sometime the police dispatcher might mistakenly refer to the Faction as a Declasse muscle car, despite the Faction being manufactured by Willard. See Also *Faction Custom - Custom lowrider variant. *Faction Custom Donk - Custom hi-rider variant. *Majestic - A car also based on the second generation , featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation }}de:Faction (IV) es:Faction fr:Faction pl:Faction sv:Faction Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online